My Little Soldier
by TR16
Summary: Wilbur goes off to war at the age of twenty. .:Franny's POV:. PLEASE R&R! .:Oneshot:.


**Ok, so I was lying in bed last night and the idea for this story kind of just popped into my head. I thought it was a good idea so I have decided to use it. I hope you enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Meet the Robinsons or any of the characters or anything else from the movie.**_

* * *

**My Little Soldier**

I walked into my son's room quietly and cautiously made my way over to his bed. I saw his sleeping body still under the covers and I could hear him snoring lightly. I smiled and held the air horn up to his ear. I pressed my left index finger into my left ear and pressed the red button on the air horn.

"HONK!!"

"AH!" Wilbur jerked awake immediately and fell off his bed and onto the floor. I took my finger out of my ear and looked down at him. He looked angrily back up at me.

"What the heck was that for?" He asked, obviously irritated.

"Happy eighteenth birthday!" I screamed, blaring the air horn again into the air. He stood back up and smiled. I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"Thanks Mom," he said. "But don't ever blast that thing in my ear like that again." I laughed and released him from the hug.

"Sorry. I had to do it sometime. This seemed like the best time to do it so I did it."

"I know from experience that you did it," he said, smiling. I smiled back, then turned towards his bedroom doors.

"Come on Birthday Boy," I said to him. I reached the doors and opened them both. Then I turned back around and noticed Wilbur was back under his covers, facing away from me.

"Come on sleepy-head. Don't you want your special birthday breakfast?"

"Depends," he replied. He rolled onto his other side, now facing me. "What is it?" He asked. I chuckled.

"You'll have to get up and see," I answered. I turned around and walked out into the hallway.

"That isn't fair!" I heard him yell from his room. I smiled to myself.

"Yes it is!" I called back. Then I walked down the hallway away from his room.

* * *

"Can you believe he's already eighteen?" I asked Cornelius that night in bed.

"Nope. It seems like just yesterday he was thirteen and bringing my younger self to the future. I never thought that thirteen-year-old would ever grow up at all."

"He certainly doesn't seem like the growing up kind of boy," I said.

"No, he doesn't," Cornelius agreed. "Now, please, can we go to sleep?" I smiled in the darkness of our bedroom.

"Sure," I said. I leaned over and kissed the tip of his nose, since I couldn't see his lips in the darkness. Then I turned onto my other side and closed my eyes. It felt like an eternity until I finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"How do I look?" Wilbur asked nervously. I tightened his tie real quick for him, then stepped back and looked him over. His black tux was smooth and gleaming with the bottom two buttons buttoned together. His white undershirt had a little crease in it, but I quickly smoothed it out for him. I tucked his black tie into his buttoned tux. His pants looked perfect, along with his shiny black dress shoes.

"You look very handsome," I answered, smiling. I licked my fingers and combed through his front cowlick once.

"Thanks Mom," Wilbur quickly said. "I'm a little…a lot nervous right now."

"I was nervous on my wedding day too. It's very common to nervous. But trust me, it's a breeze. It'll be over before you know it."

"I hope you're right."

"Remember, I'm always right. Even when I'm wrong…"

"…you're right," Wilbur finished for me. I smiled and nodded my head.

"You'll do fine," I told him. He smiled and then walked to the church sanctuary door. I watched as he opened it and walked into the sanctuary, down the aisle to the front, to wait for his bride. I felt an arm around my shoulder and I looked over to see Cornelius standing beside me.

"This truly is the day," he said. "Remember on his eighteenth birthday, when he accidentally shoved that piece of cake into my face. It seems like juts a few minutes ago."

"Yes, but in reality it was two years ago. He's twenty now, Cornelius."

"I know, I know. I'm just thinking about the memories." I smiled.

"Come on, we're gonna' miss the ceremony if we stay out here any longer," I stated. We walked into the sanctuary and stood in the back as Claire, Wilbur's bride, started to walk down the aisle in her long white wedding dress.

"She's a lucky girl," I whispered in Cornelius' ear.

"Wilbur's also a lucky guy," he whispered back. I grinned and watched as the ceremony began.

* * *

"It's been five months since the wedding. Claire is pregnant and you're thinking about leaving for war?"

"Not thinking, knowing. I've gotta' do this Dad."

"No, you don't. You don't have to do this. You think you have to but you don't."

"Come on Dad. I'm twenty years old; I can take care of myself."

"Yes, but your wife is _pregnant_! You're gonna' miss her giving birth to your very first child!"

"Yes, but for a good reason. I've already talked this over with Claire, she's alright with it."

"She says that out loud, but on the inside she's probably hoping that you'll change your mind and stay."

I stood in the hallway outside of mine and Cornelius' bedroom, listening to my husband and my only son fight. I hated eavesdropping but I couldn't help myself.

"Dad, please, let me do this!"

"No one's stoppin' ya'! I'm just trying to get through to you!"

"Well stop trying! Cause it isn't working!"

"Fine! Go to war! Go risk your life and miss your first child's birth! I don't care!"

"Fine! I will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

I heard stomping so I moved away from the door just as it slammed open. An angry Wilbur stormed out of the room. He shot an angry glance at me, then walked down the hall, away from me. I bit my lip, but walked into the room, hoping Cornelius wouldn't take his anger at Wilbur out on me.

I silently walked over to my husband. He was looking out the giant window that substituted for a wall on the far side of the room. I gulped, then tapped his shoulder.

"Cornelius?" I asked.

"What?" He snapped. I took a big, silent breath, then continued.

"He's not going to get hurt or…killed, is he?" Cornelius sighed and hung his head.

"I don't know Fran," he answered. He turned to look at me. I felt my eyes sadden as he pulled me into a hug. "I hope not," I heard him say.

* * *

The shrill beeping noise made me flinch as I slowly woke up. I turned over and flipped the alarm clock off. I squinted my eyes and looked at the time.

"Six thirty am," I read aloud quietly. I lied back against my pillow and closed my eyes, but a few seconds later my eyes flew back open and I immediately sat up.

"Wilbur," I whispered quietly to myself. I threw back the covers and swung my legs over the side of my bed. I slipped my feet into my fuzzy red slippers and swung my red robe around my body, tying it in the front. I hurried over to the two bedroom doors and silently opened the left one. I stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind me. I crept down the hall, across the living room, and to the two large front doors. I grabbed the doorknob of the right one and pulled it open, being revealed to the breezy morning air. I stepped outside onto the front porch and closed the large door behind me.

"I knew you would be out here," I heard a voice say. That's when I noticed Wilbur standing at the bottom of the front stairs, looking up at me. His eyes looked sad and tired and his hair was messy. It was clear that he had just thrown on the first thing he saw. There was a black duffel bag at his feet.

"I didn't want you leaving without me getting to say good bye first," I admitted. I hurried down the steps and stood in front of him. I looked into his brown eyes and tried to give him a message with my own. A message to tell him to stay home. But he couldn't read my message, and instead just threw his arms around me and embraced me in a breath-robbing hug. I wrapped my arms around his body also, returning the hug.

"I don't want you to go," I whispered in his ear.

"I know," he whispered back. "But I have to. It's the right thing." I pulled back from the hug, but my arms were still resting on his shoulders, with my fingers intertwined together behind his neck. I smiled.

"How far you've come from that little trouble making thirteen-year-old," I said. That put a smile on his face.

"I had a lot of help," he replied. I closed my eyes and placed my head against his chest. Tears started to form at my eyes, but I kept them from flooding over.

"I'm going to miss you," I said.

"I'm gonna' miss you too," he said back.

"I'll write you every day. And I expect letters back."

"I'll do my best." We just stood there in that hug of ours. The wind rustled around us, blowing my untidy black hair around both our faces. After about ten minutes, he pulled back away from me.

"I have to get going," he said. I merely nodded my head, a frown spreading across my face.

"I'll…see you later then," I stuttered. He stared at me, then picked up his duffel bag.

"I love you, Mom." It was no use. The tears spilled over, making me have to wipe them away.

"I love you too, Wilbur." I hugged him one last time, then watched as he walked down the drive way. I watched him walk away from me, from the mansion, from the family, until he was completely out of my sight.

* * *

"Come on Natalie, it's time for your nap."

"Do I have to?"

"Of course. A seven-year-old like you needs her sleep."

"Ok Mommy." I watched as Claire took the hand of her child and walked her off to her room. I sighed and slumped back against the couch in the living room.

"Seven years," I whispered to myself. "He's been gone for seven years. And I haven't even gotten one letter from him." I crossed my arms across my chest and didn't say another word. Not until Cornelius came in with a small white envelope in his hand.

"Franny!" He screamed. "Look what came in at the Robinson Industries building today!"

"What?" I asked, emotionless. He sat down on the couch next to me excitedly.

"A letter from Wilbur!" He yelled at me. I immediately sat up straight. I looked at my husband with a wide grin spread across my face and my eyes widened.

"Finally?!" I said.

"Yes! After seven long years of no letters we finally got one!" I yanked the envelope out o his hand and ripped it open. I grabbed the piece of paper it held within and took it out hastily. I unfolded the three creases and read the letter in my head:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_This letter is mostly for Mom but I guess it's fine for Dad to read too. I'm really sorry I haven't been writing anything to you guys. I've just been really busy. But I had plenty of time now so I wrote this to you._

_I miss you guys and the whole rest of the family. I especially miss Claire and I hope the baby was born healthy and good._

_I actually have good news and bad news. What letter would complete without them? Anyway, traditionally the bad news goes first. So here it is. The bad news is that I'm no longer needed in the army so I kinda' sorta' got fired if you look at it right. Onto the good news. The good news is that…_

_I'm coming home._

_I love you and I'll see you soon. Seriously._

_Love,_

_Wilbur_

A smile instantly played itself across my lips. I looked at Cornelius and noticed that he hadn't read it. So I got to tell him the good news.

"Wilbur is no longer needed in the army…" I said. I sucked in a breath through my smiling clenched teeth. "…soooo, he's coming home!" I squeezed my eyes shut in happiness as I heard a yelp of joy come from Cornelius. I opened my eyes just as he wrapped his arms around me and embraced me in a hug. I hugged him back and then we started dancing around the living room. I noticed Gaston walk into the living room and he looked at us with a weird look. But he just smiled and also started to dance, even when he had no idea why we were dancing. Well, that's Gaston for you.

We finally stopped dancing after about ten minutes. Gaston was leaning on his knees and trying to get as much air as he could.

"So…why were…you guys…dancing…like that?" He asked in between breaths.

"We got…a letter…from Wilbur," I said, also trying to catch my breath. "It said…he's coming…home!" Gaston's eyes widened and his usual huge grin spread across his face.

"Seriously?" He asked. I merely nodded my head; I couldn't find the breath to say another word. Because of the dancing, and because I was just too happy.

* * *

Three mornings later I was woken up by a little vibration noise. I sat up in bed and looked over. My Pocket-Sized Messenger was vibrating on my bedside table. I picked it up and pressed the circular green WORD button in the bottom left corner and read the message from Wilbur:

_Go out front right now._

I cocked an eyebrow and looked at the clock. It read five fifteen am. I sighed and pulled the covers back. I slipped into my red slippers and into my red robe and walked out of my room. I quietly walked down the hallway, across the living, and to the front doors. I opened the right one and stepped outside.

It was chilly this morning. The sudden gust of wind made me cross my arms across my chest very tightly, to keep myself warm. I closed the front door behind me, not wanting to get any of the cold morning air into the house. I turned back around from closing the door and saw him.

Wilbur was standing at the end of the driveway in his camouflage army outfit with a black duffel bag in his right hand. I could see his usual cocky smile on his face. His black cowlick blew in the morning air, just as mine did. A wide grin immediately spread across my ace as I jumped down the front stairs two at a time. I landed on the ground and ran down the driveway towards him. When I got to him I threw my arms around him immediately and let the salty tears flood down my cheeks. I felt his muscular arms around my body as I buried my face in his chest.

"Oh Wilbur," I muffled. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Mom," he said back. I could tell he was crying too. We just stood there in that hug for what seemed like forever. I finally pulled my head back from his chest and looked into his brown eyes.

"Natalie," I plainly said. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He questioned.

"Natalie…was born successfully." He didn't get it at first but after a few seconds it processed through and he smiled.

"It was a girl," he said. "And Claire named her Natalie. I like that name."

"She thought you might," I said. He grinned even wider and my head rested against his chest again.

"I love you so much," I said. "And I am so glad you didn't get hurt."

"Well…actually…I did get shot in the leg and I have a slightly sprained shoulder but other than that…"  
"You got shot in the leg?" My head was back again and I was looking back into his eyes.

"Mom, it was war. It's nothing. It's all healed up, the bullet's gone, nothing's bad. My shoulder has seen better days but it's fine too."

"You never mentioned any of that in your single letter home."

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Didn't want to worry me? You don't think I'm worried now?"

"Well…I was kinda' hoping you wouldn't be."

"Hoping doesn't work all the time, buddy." I smiled then. "But it did for me. You're home safe and alive. Hope is good." We returned to the hug and stayed in it until we heard the front doors open.

"WILBUR!!" We parted from the hug to see the whole family in their pajamas stampede over to us. I smiled up at him, then stepped aside and let the whole family take their turn in greeting him. I stood there smiling, watching the family welcome him back home. Claire and Natalie were probably the happiest to see him again, other than Carl. That golden robot was all over him. And then it got to Cornelius, who simply smiled and hugged him. I saw a stray tear escape from his eye. And I watched as the two men shook hands, then as Cornelius walked away. He escaped from the crowd and walked over to me. He placed his arm around my shoulder and sighed. But I could tell it was a happy sigh.

"I can tell you this," he said. "The boy's gotten stronger, bigger, and a bit taller." I giggled quietly as he chuckled loudly beside me. He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, then walked back over to the family. I stayed where I was, staring at Wilbur. I felt one tiny tear worm it's way down my cheek. I smiled once again, knowing my little soldier was home to stay.

* * *

**Wow that was emotional and hard for me to write. But I hope you enjoyed it and liked it and all that stuff.**

**Review please! XD**

**-Taylor**


End file.
